In environments where food is handled, moving food from a first location to a second location, such as from a freezer or a cooler to a dispensing location or a cooking location, is a necessary function. Such movements are known to be performed as hand operations on an as-needed basis, requiring movement of food from a freezer to a cooler or line storage location, and then from the cooler or line storage location to a cooking or dispensing location.